1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random number generation apparatus and a random number generation method for generating a random number sequence.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a conventional random number generation method on a computer, there can be exemplified the linear congruence method or multiplication congruence method and method using a shift register or DES (data encryption standard) which is one of the data encryption standards.
A random number sequence generated by the aforementioned methods inevitably has a regularity and its periodicity is a short. Accordingly, it is not proper to use such a random number sequence for generating an encryption key and a seed for generating an encryption key or for encryption of a message.